


daft pretty boys

by platinumbered



Series: fake smosh [4]
Category: Smosh
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Tongue Piercings, dylans first porn since the dan and phil disaster of 2016, hope this is better............................................, theres a little bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 03:11:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13871874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/platinumbered/pseuds/platinumbered
Summary: Wes pulls away again, the smile on his face holding promise. “Sure is lucky for you that your gorgeous and incredible and insanely intelligent boyfriend is here to help you out, right?”





	daft pretty boys

**Author's Note:**

> FAKE SMOSH AU (gta!verse)
> 
> this was written for a friend of mine in the smosh discord thatd probs die if she didnt have my porn to sustain her. yall know Whom The Fuck you are lmfao
> 
> also!!! this is ft dom!wes, bc thats something i see absolutely none of and its GOOD
> 
> this really is……….So Self Indulgent im sorry
> 
> the song i got the title from is "daft pretty boys" by bad suns!!!

“I don't see why I have to be the only one naked here,” Lasercorn says bemusedly, feeling Wes’ eyes on him like his gaze is tangible.

 

“You're not naked, though,” Wes points out, stroking his thumbs over Lasercorn's hipbones like an  _ asshole. _ “You still have your shirt on.”

 

“Well,  _ yeah, _ but it's hiked up and is still showing off my nips ‘n shit. All my bits are out. Can I take it off, by the way? It feels really weird to have my t-shirt on and my dick out.”

 

Wes snickers, pressing a kiss to Lasercorn’s abdomen that makes heat flutter beneath his hips. “No! Because I still have all my clothes on and I'd feel really weird doing the sex to you while you were totally naked and I was the exact opposite of that.”

 

Lasercorn huffs a laugh, and hauls Wes up by the collar of his shirt into a kiss. He can feel Wes smiling as Lasercorn bites down gently on his bottom lip and murmurs, “That problem could be easily avoided if you'd just  _ strip, _ weirdo.”

 

“You know I have to leave to go kill someone in like. Half an hour,” Wes reminds him happily, pulling away and kissing chastely at his neck.

 

Lasercorn feels himself grin, winding a hand into Wes’ shitty ponytail and tugging gently. “Mmm, yeah, talk dirty to me.”

 

Wes actually laughs then, and slides back down between Lasercorn’s legs, intent in his eyes. Which, of course, shuts Lasercorn up very quickly. Wes either doesn't mind or doesn't notice. “I'm not gonna take my clothes off. I don't have to undress to make you come.” He traces the words into Lasercorn's chest with his tongue, and Lasercorn feels his stomach muscles tighten.

 

“Excuse me for--wanting to touch my boyfriend,” Lasercorn says shallowly, worrying at his bottom lip. His fingers tighten in Wes’ ponytail as his dick twitches against his stomach. God, does he  _ want. _ “I’m... _ fuck.” _

 

Wes whistles softly, pulling away slightly. “Someone's wound up,” he comments, voice heavy with praise. He leans up to kiss Lasercorn again, stroking up and down his thighs like the teasing shit he is. When their tongues catch lightly against one another, Lasercorn can feel every part of him shiver. 

 

Wes pulls away again, the smile on his face holding promise. “Sure is lucky for you that your gorgeous and incredible and insanely intelligent boyfriend is here to help you out, right?”

 

_ “Right,” _ Lasercorn breathes. “Wes, c’mon, you're kind of killing me here. Get a move on?”

 

Wes tsks disapprovingly. “Impatient,” he murmurs, trailing his fingers up to Lasercorn’s pectorals. “Come on, baby, that’s not how we do things. You know that.”

 

The pet name sends a thrill through Lasercorn. “God, I love it when you get all dom-y. Okay, I'll be good,” he says, only joking a little bit.

 

Wes’ eyes are bright. “You'll be really good for me? You promise?”

 

Lasercorn raises his hand in a lazy two-fingered salute. “Scout’s honor,” he drawls. “I’ll be so sweet you’ll forget it's  _ me _ you're dealing with.”

 

Wes snickers, “Unlikely,” and before Lasercorn has time to formulate a witty response, he's leaning down and bumping his tongue against Lasercorn’s pierced nipple.

 

_ “O-Ohh, fuck _ ,” Lasercorn cries out, in part shock, part nearly painful arousal, his hands flying to grasp at Wes’ pretty silver hair. “Fucking  _ fuck me, _ that feels  _ so _ good--”

 

Wes hums smugly as he closes his lips around Lasercorn's nipple and teases it very gently with his tongue, effectively reducing Lasercorn to a quivering, keening mess.

 

It almost feels like his skin is sparking, as Wes smooths his palm over Lasercorn’s other nipple, brushing it lightly with his thumb. Lasercorn really can't help arching his back and squeezing his eyes shut against the onslaught of  _ feeling. _

 

“You make such pretty sounds like this,” Wes says after a few hushed minutes (hours? days? Lasercorn’s lost track), almost in awe as he drags a nail over the sensitive area. “I wonder, could you come if I just…?”

 

_ “Don't,” _ Lasercorn sobs. “Please,  _ please _ just touch me. Oh god.”

 

“I think maybe you could,” Wes says contemplatively, leaning down and scraping his teeth over the nipple he'd been touching. Lasercorn  _ wails, _ reaching and grabbing the back of the couch as he arches into the touch and away from it at the same time. It's just so  _ much. _

 

Wes gasps, then laughs in disbelief, trailing his hands over Lasercorn's skin. Lasercorn doesn't open his eyes to see it, silently fearing Wes is going to make him come like this or not at all. “Look at you, fucking  _ leaking...” _ Wes says, hushed and awe-struck.

 

Lasercorn is suddenly uncomfortably aware of his cock steadily drooling precome onto his stomach, and shifts his hips upward, making noises that are certainly  _ not _ whimpers, fuck you very much. “Please,” he croaks, opening his eyes and canting his hips towards Wes in the hopes of some friction. “Wes, please,  _ please, _ I wanna…”

 

“Don't worry, Lasercorn, I'm not that evil,” Wes chides. “I’ll let you come eventually, because you've been so good for me. God,  _ so _ fucking good,” he adds. “You're amazing, sweetheart. I didn't even have to tell you not to touch yourself. And you look so  _ pretty _ like this, baby, you don't even  _ know.” _

 

Lasercorn can feel himself preening under the praise, even as his dick is so hard it's painful. “I do have a reputation to uphold,” he attempts to say without stammering. It only kind of works.

 

Wes smiles beatifically. “Still, babe, I'm gonna see if you can hold out, okay? Good.” Before Lasercorn can respond, Wes is kissing him deeply, thumbing over his nipples again.

 

Lasercorn feels himself crumple, moaning into Wes’ mouth. Wes sucks on his bottom lip in response, not easing up the pressure. It makes electricity spark over his skin, makes it feel too tight to breathe in; it's almost too  _ much _ to come, just like that.

 

Lasercorn pulls away from Wes to throw his head back and groan helplessly, which gives Wes ample room to suck hard at his neck and leave maroon marks in his wake. “That's it, that's it,” murmurs Wes into the juncture between Lasercorn's neck and shoulder. “Every time I touch you you just  _ melt... _ god, you're so perfect--”

 

Before Lasercorn can even realize.it, his hips are jerking upward as Wes smooths a hand over his cock, pressing kisses to his neck. “Ahh,  _ fuck, _ Wes…”

 

“Say ‘thank you,’” Wes murmurs, almost smugly, biting sharply at Lasercorn's pulse point and soothing the mark with his tongue.

 

“Kinky asshole,” Lasercorn mumbles, sinking teeth into his bottom lip. He feels Wes frown and tighten his grip.  _ “Fuck, oh my god-- _ thank you.  _ Thank you, _ alright? Jesus…”

 

“That's it. You're welcome,” Wes says cheerfully. His tongue darts out (enough so that his piercing catches the light) and he licks the pad of his thumb, then smoothes it over the head of Lasercorn's dick as he strokes him confidently. “You know what?” he asks casually.

 

“Y-yeah?” Lasercorn breathes, as Wes scratches his nails through the sparse trail of hair on Lasercorn's stomach.

 

“I really wish I had more time,” Wes says, eyes flashing. “I could make you  _ wait.” _

 

_ That _ hits Lasercorn like a freight train: Wes wanting to draw this furtive moment out and watch him come apart under his hands; watch one of the most dangerous people in the city reduced to a begging, pleading, red-eyed mess.

 

“I could take as long as I wanted,” Wes continues, his voice turning into a whisper like it's a secret. He presses the words into Lasercorn's mouth, hard and hungry, and Lasercorn presses hard and hungry right back.

 

When Wes pulls away, Lasercorn is flushed. “You'd be begging to come, and I could decide whether or not you deserved it,” Wes murmurs. Lasercorn shifts his hips upward into Wes’ large, gentle hands, and tries not to cry. It's a serious effort.

 

Wes just smiles and keeps stroking him, kissing his hipbones. “I wish I had more time, so you could fuck me into next week,” he says, just shy of Lasercorn's dick. “Make me come twice or you don't get to.” 

 

Lasercorn moans so loud it tears up his throat, his hands tightening on the back of the couch. The sweet words send lightning strikes all through him, and he has to bodily  _ force _ himself to not grab Wes by the hair and fuck his pretty, clever mouth. “Wes, Wes,  _ please, _ I want--I want--”

 

“Tell me,” Wes says calmly, his hands never slowing, never ceasing. “And I'll decide whether or not you can have it.”

 

“Your mouth,” Lasercorn  _ does not whimper, _ as Wes does something that makes his brain blink off for a moment. “Suck me off, please,  _ please, _ I’ll even lick my own jizz off the goddamn floor after, if you want--I need to come like  _ yesterday.” _

 

Wes hums. “You've been so good for me,” he hums contemplatively.

 

“I  _ have, _ please, baby, c’mon--”

 

“You've been a good boy, really good,” Wes interrupts, kissing up Lasercorn’s thigh. “Plus, you beg so  _ pretty. _ Makes me wanna do anything you ask.”

 

He trails off and locks eyes with Lasercorn, and Lasercorn can't look away. He feels almost like Wes can see right through him, can see how Lasercorn trusts him with reckless abandon. Suddenly, he can't control his words. “Oh, fuck, please please  _ please, _ baby, I need, I need--”

 

Wes reaches up and grabs Lasercorn’s hands off the back of the couch, and places them in his hair. “Pull as hard as you want,” he says with a caustic grin. “Hard enough ‘n you might make me come in my pants, so keep that in mind, will you?”

 

_ “Fuuuu-uuuuck,” _ Lasercorn wails, pulling hard at the locks of hair in his hands and rocking his hips upward, praying for any kind of friction at all.

 

Thankfully, he doesn't have to blaspheme for long, because before he can even remember how to actually formulate words, Wes sucks him down, and every single thought flies out his ears.

 

Hands, hands.  _ Mouth. _ Hair. Eyes, wide and blown. That's all Lasercorn's senses are picking up as Wes licks around the head of his cock, using his hand on the rest. Lasercorn can feel the hard little ball of Wes’ piercing sliding along the underside of him, and feels like he's being filled with fire, burning from head to toe. It's good,  _ so _ good; Lasercorn can hardly breathe.

 

“I'm--I’m really close,” he says shallowly. He  _ is; _ he can feel his orgasm rising under his hips like a wave, and his toes curl with the force of it. “Can I--”

 

Wes looks up at him with doe eyes and doesn’t ease up on his rhythm, and Lasercorn barely has time to babble out a thank-you before he’s grabbing at Wes’ hair and spilling down his throat.

 

It feels like a century before Lasercorn becomes aware of more than his own breathing and Wes’ hands on his thighs. When he finally opens his eyes, Wes is positively  _ beaming  _ up at him, hair rumpled, lips swollen and shining, his hands warm and kind of sticky.

 

“God, I love you,” Lasercorn breathes.

 

Still beaming. Wes responds, “That’s gay. I love you too.”

 

Lasercorn grins tiredly and thumps his head onto the back of the couch. “That’s gay. Let me do you.”

 

Wes stands up, Lasercorn notes with something a little like pride, on shaky legs. “Already finished. You took care of that.” He walks over to the kitchen counter where his bat is lying and picks it up, hefting it in his hand before moving to their shared bedroom to pick up his go bag.

 

Lasercorn calls after him, “I’m not cleaning your jizz off the floor. I just want you to know.” He hears Wes laughing in the other room, and thinks contentedly that his life is pretty goddamn awesome.

 

***

 

When Wes gets to the rendezvous warehouse ten minutes later, Mari, waiting there for him, wolf-whistles. “Wonder why  _ you _ were late,” she leers. “Nice sex hair, by the way. You really plan on killing a guy looking like that?”

 

Wes grins at her, simpers, “Wouldn’t have it any other way,” and raises his hand for a high five.


End file.
